striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Slide
The Slide ( ), also called Sliding Attack'Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). ''Strider (English). Instruction Manual, Pg. 5 or simply '''Sliding ( )Capcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Instruction Sticker, is one of Hiryu's basic moves featured in most of his appearances. It is performed by holding down and a direction, and pressing the jump button. Appearances Strider Hiryu (Manga) Hiryu and Kain can be seen performing a slide during the third chapter of the manga, in order to go through a closing trap door. While Hiryu performs the slide kick, Kain uses a head-first dive instead. Strider (CPS-1) The Slide is a basic mobility and melee action performed by Hiryu, where he slides forward quickly with one of his feet extended. the Slide can be used to go through narrow spots and avoid traps, and it can also go under enemy projectiles and kill some of them on contact. Strider (NES) The Slide In is the version featured in the NES Strider, unlocked after finding the Vice-Commander in Kazakh. The Slide In is initially only a transversal skill, allowing Hiryu to pass through narrow spots and move faster, but not damage enemies. Obtaining Ryuzaki's Attack Boots in China allows the move to damage enemies, although Hiryu runs the risk of receiving contact damage if used against stronger enemies when not spaced properly from them. Strider 2 The Slide returns in Strider 2, adapted from the Marvel vs. Capcom version of the move. When used, Hiryu performs a quick roll forward into the sliding kick proper. Unlike the Arcade original, this Slide can't damage enemies on contact, but it allows Hiryu to quickly pass through them. The Slide is best used during boss fights in combination with the Backward Somersault, going back and forth striking at the enemy while dodging attacks. Hien can also use this ability both as a boss and a playable characters, and in both instances works identical to Hiryu's. Strider (2014) The Slide Assault, known as the Assault Fang ( ) in Japanese, is the version featured in the [[Strider (2014)|2014 Strider]], and the very first upgrade Hiryu finds in the game. The Pickup Cradle is found at the beginning of the Kazakh Bridge, protected by a turret. By using a set of Plasma Capacitors installed in Hiryu's boots, he's able to release a big burst of plasma which enhances the sliding kick, allowing him to bisect enemies as if he were using the Cypher while at the same time avoiding their shootingCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 54Capcom (2013). "Action: Physical". Capcom's official Strider site. Retrieved October 23, 2016.. The Slide Assault is also used to break through closed vents found across Kazakh City in order to advance. Hiryu actually uses a simple non-damaging Slide at the beginning of the game, but it gets upgraded into the Slide Assault so early it sees very little use. Other appearances * The Slide is one of Hiryu's command moves in all his appearance on the Marvel vs. Capcom series. The way he performs it by doing a rolling-flip forward first was later adapted in his Strider 2 animation. * While Hiryu lacks a Slide move in Namco × Capcom, one of his Skills is named "Sliding Attack" ( ) in reference to it. * The Sliding was Hiryu's dash/run attack in the cancelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars. * In Project X Zone 2, Hiryu uses the Slide as part of his Up attack animation. * Hinjo lacks a Slide in Strider II, but regains it in the Sega ports. As most elements in the game, it is much slower than in the original. * This move has also been featured and expanded in Isuke's two action game follow-ups: Kirin from Osman has a Sliding move which allows him to perform a ground throw on human-sized enemies, while the playable cast of Moon Diver can all perform both a ground and air-based Sliding move. * Zeku from Street Fighter V has a slide kick as his crouching High Kick (HK) and as the special move "Ashikari", part of his command run special. The attack's pose is identical to Hiryu's slide. Gallery Manga_slide.png|Hiryu and Kain's sliding in the manga. Hiryu slide in.png|Slide In art from Nintendo Power. StrHD hiryu promo2.png|Art from the 2014 Strider Umvc3_slide.png|Slide in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Sfv_zeku_young_slide.png|Zeku's Slide Trivia * The early official English guidebook The Official Guide to Mega Man features a reference to Hiryu's Slide: the description of Mega Man's own Slide move from Mega Man 3 calls it a "Strider-style" move."The Official Guide to Mega Man" at The Mechanical Maniacs. Accessed October 3, 2016 References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills Category:Mobility Skills